historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Sigurd Bloodhair
Sigurd Bloodhair (died 893) was a Danish Viking chieftain during the late 9th century. In 892, he invaded England and endangered Wessex's freedom, leading a massive army from Northumbria into Mercia and Wessex. However, he was murdered by his seer and lover Skade in 893. Biography Sigurd was born in Denmark, and he earned the nickname "Bloodhair" for smearing blood in his hair before battles. He became a feared warrior, and he employed the seer Skade, who also became his lover. In 892, Skade had a vision of Sigurd killing Alfred the Great in battle, motivating Sigurd to invade England. He refused to attack Alfred's army at Aescengum, instead razing the town of Alton in Hampshire and allowing for Skade to butcher the priests. Bloodhair later headed to Aescengum after haering a captured Skade's calls for him, and he killed several female hostages before Uhtred of Bebbanburg, Skade's capture, negotiated Skade's release the next day. However, Uhtred took the opportunity to flee with a few companions and with Skade, luring Sigurd into a pursuit. Bloodhair pursued the Saxons to Farnham, where his force was ambushed by a Mercian army under Aldhelm. His army was destroyed by shield walls on both sides, and he was forced to flee, despite Skade's pleas. Bloodhair later joined forces with Hastein in Kent, where Aethelwold Aetheling - the disloyal and jealous nephew of King Alfred - convinced them to join forces with the now-exiled Uhtred and Ragnar Ragnarsson at Dunholm in Northumbria to form a great Danish army which could defeat the weakened Alfred. Bloodhair did so, and they combined forces to create a large army, although Bloodhair's rivalry with Uhtred only grew worse now that Uhtred claimed Skade as his own woman, and especially after Uhtred decided to desert the army, leading to a brief duel between Bloodhair and Uhtred which was interrupted by Ragnar. Ragnar, Bloodhair, and Hastein later led their army south towards Mercia to destroy Lord Aethelred of Mercia's army and conquer the kingdom, but Ragnar was murdered near Leeds, with Aethelwold secretly being responsible. Death Even after Hastein captured Skade from Uhtred at the Siege of Wincelcumb, Bloodhair continude to claim Skade as his woman, causing a rivalry between the two men. After Hastein's defeat at the Battle of Beamfleot in 893, Hastein bragged about his ownership of Skade, and he told Bloodhair that he could even show him how he humped her. This led to Bloodhair lashing out at Hastein, and Hastein challenged him to a duel. Before the duel, Bloodhair attempted to seduce Skade one last time, saying that Hastein was weak, and that he was the man that Skade deserved. Skade gave him what appeared to be her blood, rubbing it in his hair and having him drink it. However, she warned him that his destiny had changed due to his previous abandonment of her. In the ensuing duel, Bloodhair initially had the upper hand, but he started to be affected by hallucinations, swinging his battleaxe at air and falling to the ground. When he got back up, he noticed that Skade had given him a drug, so he charged at her and attempted to kill her. However, Hastein prevented him from doing so, and Skade then stabbed him in the neck with two knives, killing him. Category:893 deaths Category:Danish Category:Vikings Category:Pagans Category:Killed